User talk:AV/Profession Contest
Nominations Nominate who you would like to win here. You may not nominate yourself. #Eronth, for his Phantomeer. -- @v™ + /talk 17:59, 26 April 2007 (CDT) #Marin Bloodbane for his Arcanist.--Sacraficia 07:14, 10 May 2007 (CDT) #Sacraficia for his Norse and ([[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 07:47, 14 May 2007 (CDT)) #Sigma for his Ulfsark [[User:Marin Bloodbane|Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 07:55, 10 May 2007 (CDT) #Sigm@ for his Ulfsark AND #AV for his Seeder (Previous two nominees were nominated by Eronth 00:44, 13 May 2007 (CDT)) #Abs of Glue and his Pikeman, just because he is faking me :) —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA']] 10:27, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ---- Discussion Ooo.... my friend had some Very nice ideas, she accually already posted em on guru. im gonna have to refer her to this.--Idiot 17:57, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Cool, please do! And spread the word! I want a successful contest! =P. @v 18:59, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Holy!!!! Look at User:Defiant Elements/Profession Design Contest I was making this at the same time you were.... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 21:28, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::The following should probably be edited with the recent merger. Eronth 22:06, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Feel free to add a userbox: Invite people with this invitation: I'll make sure to enter this one myself... writing a full profession article sounds like my kind of fun! (not sarcasm, sadly.) Only problem would be deadlines... I normally finish projects just about past the deadline. I'll try to make an exception in this case and finish this in a timely manner, though. *wanders off to check DE's contest, and ask why he doesn't have an invitation* --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:46, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Sure, I'll join. [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 18:27, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Examples For anyone who is having trouble thinking of a good idea, these were some of the ideas I came up with. *Berserker/Battle Rager? *Corsair/Pirate? *Samurai/Ronin? *Paladin/Knight? *Cannoneer? *Alchemist? *Dragoon? *Psionist? *Spy/Rogue/Thief? *Artificer? *Sage/Loremaster? *Druid? *Shaman? *Sorcerer/Warlock? *Spellthief? *Duelist/Swashbuckler? *Saboteur/Demolitions Expert? *Summoner? *Auramancer? *Inquisitor? *Oracle/Seer? *Orater/Diplomat? *... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 21:56, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :Hehe, Alchemist was one of my answers a while back on a GWOnline thread of similar nature... playing as a R/S (Ranger/Saboteur) sounds like it would be fun though, hehe! Traps and bombs. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 06:07, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::Most of the ideas I considered are on that list. Decided against entering the contest, I'm content with just making skills :) Tycn 06:21, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :::just out of curiosity, how do those vary from current classes? artificer is a mesmer, summoner is a ritualist or a minion master...spellthief is also a mesmer. knight is a warrior, samurai is a W/A....spy is an assassin... ect. most of these are too similar to a current primary class, or in-between two primary classes that you could mix a primary and secondary and essentially make that class. There's no more classes because there's not much more to think of, that would require further skill balancing, and it's not needed. There are no more campaigns because anet can't think of another race to exploit. Prophecies is blatantly european, factions is obviously asian, and nightfall is definetly african. There's no real race left to exploit to make a plot for, and re-making an area they already have is the only thing they can do, hence GWEN. Merging Since you did technically make this contest first (albeit by about a minute) I am going to defer it to you since it is your first contest and I already have one running right now anyway. So, I merged the two lists, and you can judge them all. And I will get started on my "Design-a-Race" competition. [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 09:52, 17 April 2007 (CDT) End Date It says at the top of the page the judging date is April 10th, but that was a-week-and-a-half-ago. Did u mean May 10th? [[User:Marin Bloodbane|'''''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 07:13, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :Hahahaha yeah, sorry.... Thats funny.... @v™ 09:11, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Winner You can already congratulate me, I already won. I'm definatly positive. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 13:34, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :Lawl. Nice try, I made the contest! Naturally I win it. Duh. @v™ + /talk 14:27, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::Anyone can participate, and I myself will be participating and judging (but only for other peoples'). yeah sure you win:P —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 03:30, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :::So, did this contest just like...die? Eronth 18:10, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :::possibly seeing as how there is a total of four people in the lead with one vote each [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 18:54, 12 May 2007 (CDT) ::::3 people Eronth 00:37, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::::EDIT: nvm, the two votes should be split to two lines. Eronth 00:39, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :::::EDIT(2.0): ya, so now that ive voted, there are 5 people and Sigm@ is in the lead. Eronth 00:45, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Read the first line ^^ —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'''mA]] 10:28, 21 May 2007 (CDT)